


Bad Kitty

by WotanAnubis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Hugging, Safeword Use, Subspace, Top Adora (She-Ra), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Adora tries (and fails) to straighten out Catra. But in, like, a sexy way.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	Bad Kitty

Breathe.

Today had been a pretty good day. Catra hadn't really hated herself all that much and her self-loathing had been little more than constant background radiation rather than something all-consuming. She'd been feeling pretty OK, really, all things considered.

Which was why she was here, now, in this dark room, all alone. She knelt quietly on the bare floor, completely naked save for the black leather shackles around her wrists and ankles. She wasn't actually shackled _to_ anything, they were more symbolic.

Adora would come for her. At some point. Soon. Eventually. Probably. Most likely. No, certainly. The point was that she had to _trust_ Adora would come for her. That she wouldn't leave her here all alone in the dark. Again. Or not again. Or- well, whatever. Adora would come for her.

Catra wished she didn't have to keep telling herself that, but, well, here she was. Alone in the dark, waiting for Adora to come prove her wrong again. She could only manage something like this on good days. She wouldn't be able to handle it on a bad one.

Because always there was this little voice in the back of her head telling her that this time, _this time_ , Adora wouldn't come. This time Adora would take advantage of the opportunity to leave her for good. This time she would be left alone in the dark and never see Adora or anyone else ever again ever.

She didn't deserve all of this, after all. This relationship? It was a lie, a prank. This happiness? It was just to make her eventual, inevitable, punishment all the more painful. It wasn't as if she deserved any of this, right?

It was all lies. Catra knew it was all lies. But, you know, what if, _this time_ , Adora did leave her?

So all she could do was kneel here and breathe.

After a mere eternity the door opened and light spilled into the room, framing a tall, slender silhouette. Catra shut her eyes when the figure turned on the lights. When the purple spots finally faded and Catra could open her eyes again, she saw Adora. As promised.

All the doubts- well, maybe not _all_ the doubts, but most of them, burned away when Catra got a good look at her girlfriend. She was dressed in a skintight fishnet bodystocking, which meant that she really was just kind of naked even if she was dressed. That nakedness was only enhanced by the hole left in the sheer, see-through garment around her crotch, leaving her pussy completely exposed rather than just mostly exposed. She also wore a pair of black heels with incredibly thick soles and incredibly talls, spiky heels.

"Well now," Adora said, playfully menacing. "What do we have here?"

Catra didn't respond. Not with words, anyway. She lifted her tail up into the air and wagged.

Adora stepped into the room and managed two perfect, imperious steps. With the third she almost twisted her ankle and desperately swung her arms about to retain balance.

"Ah, shoot," Adora exclaimed. "I will never get used to walking in these things."

"Well, then, why're you wearing them?" Catra said, unable to keep the smirk off her face.

"Oh, I don't know," Adora said, "I seem to recall someone telling me I'd look really hot in them."

"I mean, you do," said Catra. "They really bring out your legs."

A pleased blush flashed across Adora's features. "OK, well, I mean... OK. Sorry. Back into character."

Adora closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened them again, a haughty, superior smile tugged at her lips.

"So? What _do_ we have here?"

"Your kitten," Catra replied sort of meekly.

A curious, but not unwelcome, thrill ran through Catra at those words. She was pretty indifferent to the kitten bit, but the 'your'? The 'your' always got her. Made her feel all, like, warm.

"And what's my kitten's safeword?" Adora asked.

Catra rolled her eyes. "You know, I really don't need-"

"Safeword," Adora commanded.

Catra groaned. "Fine. Whaterever. It's Blue."

"Blue," Adora repeated. "Good. And have you been a good kitten?"

Catra, naked, kneeling, leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles, smirked. "Nah. I've been a real bad kitty."

"Oh? And what have you done that's so bad?"

Catra blinked. That wasn't really according to script. Adora was just sort of supposed to accept that she'd been naughty. She had every reason to, and besides, how else was she supposed to justify the spanking that was to come?

"Well?" Adora asked.

"Uhh... well, I mean, you know, just, in general."

"Alright," said Adora. "So what have you have done, _today_ , that was so bad?"

"Uhh... Gimme a sec."

Adora's hand caressed Catra's cheek, before moving under her chin and raising her head, forcing Catra to look up into Adora's eyes.

"You haven't been a bad kitty," Adora said. "You've been a good kitten, haven't you?"

Catra squirmed. This really wasn't supposed to happen.

"Tell me," Adora snapped. "Tell me you've been a good kitten."

Catra blinked once, twice. "Uhm... I've... been a good kitten?"

The words sounded strange and alien in her mouth. As though they were lies. Which they were. They had to be. Right?

"Again," Adora commanded.

"I've... been good kitten," Catra repeated.

"One more time."

"I've been a good kitten," Catra said.

Adora stared Catra straight into her eyes as though examining her soul. Catra managed to stand it for maybe three or four seconds before she found herself forced to look away. It was a relief when Adora didn't force her gaze back. But only a very small one.

"You don't sound very convinced," Adora said.

"Yeah, well," Catra muttered. "Maybe that's because-"

"Quiet," Adora commanded. "On your feet."

Catra stood up, blinking. This was almost familiar territory again. If she just did what Adora said, everything would be fine. It was just that the context was getting a bit muddled.

"Spread your legs. Hands behind your head."

Catra complied without thinking. She stood with her legs spread, her hands behind her head, her naked body open and vulnerable. For Adora to do with as she pleased.

Adora looked her over once in a way that made Catra shiver, then walked past her. Catra remained motionless, listening to Adora's high heels tap-tap evenly across the bare floor along with one uneven tap and a hurriedly muttered "Ah, darnit".

Catra found herself breathing in deeply when she heard the wardrobe of toys creak open. What'd it be today? Whip? Paddle? Nipple clamps? The strap-on that was just slightly too big for her? The possibilities were endless. But they all kind of depending on the obvious and inescapable fact that Catra had been bad and needed to punished in some way. Put in her place.

Adora emerged in front of Catra again, holding a sleek, black riding crop.

Catra breathed out slowly. She found herself relaxing because the crop wasn't too bad, really. And she felt the excitement rising within her body because, well, Adora was right there in a fishnet bodystocking and holding a riding crop. So, yeah.

"Safeword," Adora commanded.

Again?

"Blue," Catra replied obediently.

Adora stroked Catra's naked body with the crop. The black leather glided easily through her fur, leaving a warm trail of growing expectation.

"I'm going to whip you now," Adora said, almost dreamily. "Ten times. And you're going to count."

"Of course," Catra replied.

"And I expect you think that I'm going to tell you thank me for each hit, don't you?"

"Well, yea-"

"Quiet," Adora snapped. "That was rhetorical. You're not going to thank me. You're going to tell me you're a good kitten. Understand?"

Catra blinked. "I... uh... I understand your instructions. I think."

Adora gave her a sceptical look, but said nothing. She moved behind Catra, not stumbling on her heels this time. Catra closed her eyes and tried to quiet her breathing before the first strike. It only kind of worked. Her naked body was tense and excited, waiting- no, _yearning_ to feel Adora's crop hit her ass. But then there was also that bit of her that, well, didn't really get it. Why did Adora want her to say... what she'd told her to say?

Catra heard the riding crop whistle through the air before it struck her ass with a loud **THWACK**.

"One," Catra gasped. "I'm a good kitten."

The strike had been painful, but only on her ass. The actual impact, the heat of it, radiated out through the rest of her body in an enjoyable glow. She'd never been able to-

**THWACK**

"Two," Catra said. "I'm a good kitten."

The spread all throughout her limbs, down her legs, and up her arms. Filled up her lungs and moved down to gather in her crotch. Honestly, getting whipped by Adora was no-

**THWACK**

"Three," Catra said. "I'm a good kitten."

Pain in her ass and pleasure in the rest of her. It was a feeling Catra could sink away in, and frequently had. No thoughts, only feelings. Feelings given by Adora. Controlled by-

**THWACK**

"Four," Catra counted. "I'm a good kitten."

But it wasn't working this time. Not quite. There was the crop, and the pain, and the wicked, delightful heat. But she was still here. Adora owned her body. Adora owned her pain. Adora owned her pleasure. So why was Catra-

**THWACK**

"Five," Catra hissed. "I'm a good kitten."

It was that stupid phrase. Why did Adora have Catra say it? Why didn't Catra just float away on her pleasured pain? Why was Catra _still there_?

**THWACK**

"Six. Catra's a good kitten."

Catra didn't want to be here. Catra didn't deserve to be here. The pain, yes, Catra the pain. But the pleasure? Catra didn't deserve that. And no matter how often Catra told Adora she was a good kitten, Catra would nev-

**THWACK**

"Seven," Catra yelped. "Catra's a good kitten."

Catra wasn't a good kitten. Catra wasn't a good kitten. Catra had to make Adora stop this nonsense. It... this... it was all wrong. Catra shouldn't be lying to-

**THWACK**

"Eight," Catra whimpered. "Adora..."

"Wrong!" Adora snapped. "Again."

**THWACK**

"Eight," Catra yelped. "Catra's a good kitten."

Pain. Pleasure. Lies. Lies to Adora. Lies Adora... believed? But lies. Catra didn't believe them. Catra knew the truth. And... and... And Catra-

" _Blue!_ " Catra screamed. "Blue. Please, blue."

The riding crop clattered onto the floor. Catra felt strong arms wrapped around, felt a soft, warm body against her back. Catra turned in the embrace, nuzzled the warm body, tried to take what comfort Catra could from it.

Catra found herself lifted off her feet, held gently, carried to the bed. There, Catra was laid down on the sheets and still Catra was being held carefully, and firmly, and strongly. There was nowhere Catra could turn where there wasn't someone holding Catra.

Nobody said anything. Catra had no words, except _Catra's a good kitten_. They hadn't finished properly, so Catra still had to say that a few more times. Catra wasn't really sure right now how many more times, but Catra still needed to say them. But Catra couldn't because, because, well because Catra couldn't say them.

Catra had curled up into the tiniest ball she could, clung to the fishnet bodystocking as tightly as her claws allowed, had her face buried in the soft, strong, warm chest.

It was a long, slow climb back out of the darkness. Or no, out of the abyssal depths and into the darkness. But once she reached it, Catra could speak.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"You're forgiven," Adora replied.

Catra breathed out. Felt calm flow into her body. Enough that she could, maybe, uncurl. A bit. Not much. Not enough to get away from Adora. She couldn't get away from Adora.

"I should've been able to take it," Catra growled. "I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Adora said. "I should've warned you. Or discussed this. Or... I dunno, something."

"You've made me say lots of things," Catra said. "And I've never-"

"It's alright, it's alright," Adora whispered when Catra tensed up again. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Of course. You're my kitten."

Her kitten. Not a bad kitty, not a good kitten. Adora's kitten.

"Yeah, OK," Catra sniffed.


End file.
